bla bla bla itu kan?
by keyoppatra
Summary: Bermula pada saat Sakura yang kehilangan kalungnya. Berujung pada pembicarang GAJE team 7 yang unik bin asyik binti menarik. Seperti apa? RnR.


_Title_: bla bla bla itu kan?

_**WARNING**_**:  
>AU <strong>–Me-mel mah (sejak kapan berubah jadi Me-mel?) udah ngebet banget pengen bikin _Fanfic_ _Canon_, tapi apalah daya tangan tak sampai #salah –maksudnya apalah daya? Me-mel teh memang belum bisa buatnya.  
><em><strong>OOC<strong>_ –suer! Sebisa mungkin Me-mel mah buat agar se-_IC_, tapi kayaknya (perasaan Me-mel saja, atau?) memang jadi _OOC_.  
><em><strong>Typo(s)<strong>_ –yang ini, memang rada sulit di basmi. Mohon permaklumannya~

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

_Fanfic _ini di persembahkan oleh **Meli teh Eumel mah Me-mel.**

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Bla bla bla itu kan? © Meli teh Eumel mah Me-mel

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

Gadis dengan rambut panjang sebahu, berwarna _pink_ yang unik bin asyik binti menarik ini–terlihat sedang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Malu kah dia dengan rambut _pink_-nya? Bukan! Bukan karena dia malu dengan rambut _pink_ unik bin asyik binti menarik miliknya–walaupun terkadang (baca:sering) Dia di ajek karena rambutnya itu–hanya saja sekarang masalahnya sudah lain lagi. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang berharga.

Sakura–gadis berambut _pink _tersebut–kini tengah dalam keadaan labil akibat frustasi dikarenakan kehilangan kalungnya.

Krik... krik...

Ini kalung emas chiiin~  
>10gram pula. Kebayangkan betapa berharganya? Zaman sekarang, harga emas berkisar Rp350.000 per-gram. Nah lho, kalau 10gram? Kan lumayan totalnya udah Rp3.500.000. kalau di beliin Es Cendol? Bisa ngerendem satu kampung tuh.<p>

Uang semua tuh! Bukan upil!

Di tambah lagi kalung tersebut adalah kalung turun-menurun ampe kagak ada tanjakan dari nenek moyang yang nikah sama kakek moyang yang–konon katanya resepsinya di laksanakan pada zaman _paleolitikum_. Pastinya bernilai _artistik_ tinggi kan? kalau menurut ilmu ekonomi mah, udah nilai guna yang tinggi nilai pakainya pun tidak pendek.

Hei Sakura! Bukan kah semakin banyak yang mencari semakin bagus?

"Hu'um..."

So?

"Bener juga! Semakin banyak yang mencari maka semakin cepat ketemu. Cari bantuan dulu ah..."

Sakura segera meninggalkan kamar yang telah berubah menjadi seperti kapal karam. Sakura berlari menyusuri tangga menuju lantai bawah. Karena memang sesungguhnya kamar yang ditempati gadis _cerry_ ini berada di lantai dua.

Niatnya sih mau minta bantuan buat nyari kalung. Tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? _Sweetdrop_ deh ah...

"_Attention pliase_!" Teriak Sakura menggunakan toa yang disinyalir toa milik masjid tetangga Konoha-gakure a.k.a Suna-gakure. Namun entah sejak kapan dia mendapatkannya, hal ini masih jadi misteri.

Memang nasib malang menimpa Sakura. Dari ke-5 orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini tidak ada satupun yang mendengarkan pengumumannya. Sekilas info saja: ke-5 orang tersebut semuanya _cowok_.

Ada Kakashi. Lelaki yang merupakan sosok seorang Ayah dalam rumah ini–sedang asyik dengan buku kecil berjudul 'icha-icha paradasi'.

Ada Yamato. Nah, bila tadi Kakashi merupakan sosok seorang Ayah. Kini kita telah menemukan figur seorang Ibu dalam rumah ini. Dan lelaki yang beruntung itu adalah Yamato. Sayang sekali tidak seperti Ibu-ibu lainnya yang cenderung lebih perhatian pada anak gadisnya. Yamato malah sedang asyik menyelesaikan boneka kayu miliknya. Maklum, akhir-akhir ini Yamato sedang terobsesi berat ingin memiliki anak seperti pinokio. Yamato berharap lah Peri Biru datang nanti malam #bows.

Ada Sasuke. Entahlah, dalam fannfic ini, mohon maaf karena Sasuke begitu OOC. Lihatlah! kini Dia sedang asyik membaca buku yang tebalnya, _nauzubille_... kagak usah di tanya lagi dah. Sasuke mungkin memang penerus kakaknya Uchiha Itachi dan mewarisi otak uchiha yang jenius. Namun seperti pepatah mengatakan: Di atas langit masih ada langit. Di atas yang pintar masih ada yang lebih pitar lagi.

Ada Naruto dan Sai. Yang sedang –entahlah... mereka kelihatanya sedang asyik bermain lama-lamaan senyum. Biasanyakan kita main lama-lamaan buka mata alias kagak kedip-kedip. Tapi ini permainan beda lagi, pertaruhannya adalah dua mangkuk ramen (satu mangkuk milik Naruto dan satu lagi milik Sai). Tuh, liat Naruto! Bibir sih boleh senyum, mukanya kelihatan banget tersiksa. Lagipula kita semua sudah tahu kan siapa yang akan keluar menjadi pemenangnya?

_Back to the Sakura._

Sakura yang sudah dikacangin. Ya, terima-terima aja. Mau bagaimana lagi? Terkadang yang kita dapat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita ingin kan.

"Tolonglah! Di sini ada seorang gadis kecil malang yang kehilangan kalung emas 10gram warisan nenek moyang. KALUNGKU HILANG!" teriak Sakura di uji cobanya yang kedua.

"Ngapain kamu nyariin _Kalong_ Sak?" tanya Yamato yang perhatiannya sama sekali tidak berpintah dari proyek bonekanya.

"Kalong? Bukannya _Kalong_ itu kelelawar ya? Hanya saja itu dalam bahasa sunda," nimbrung Sasuke.

"Iya itu dah yang ku maksud Sas!" tanggapan Yamato.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari _Kalong_ –eh kelelawar –atau apalah itu! Tapi aku sedang mencari '_kalung'. ka-l__**u**__ng_." Jelas dengan penekanan yang jelas pula pada kata 'kalung'.

Mulai lagi deh... kalau sudah yang namanya plesetan _loading_-nya cepet. Giliran di mintain tolong, kumat deh tuh _lola_-nya. Eh! Biasanya kalau udah urusan plesetan kayak gini 'dia' pasti ikut nimbrung.

"Lho? Bukannya kalong itu yang di pake buat lomba 17-an kan?" tuh kan! Naruto langsung ikut nimbrung.

"Lomba apa? 17-an apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi malas.

"Itu loh, balap Kalong, wkwkwk." Senyum yang semula di paksakan kini malah jadi tawa yang menggelegar.

"Balap KARUNG kali Nar! Lagian kitakan lagi maen lama-lamaan senyum. Ngapain malah ngomong?"

"Ntar dulu deh Sai. Ini lebih seru... permainan kita lanjutkan nanti saja ya?"

Sai hanya bisa _swetdrop._

"Eh Nar! Bukannya karung itu yang di pake bapak-bapak shalat yah~?" seru Yamato yang mulai terbawa dalam permainan, sehingga melupakan tujuan awal yaitu 'oprasi pembangkitan kembali Pinokio'.

"Yah itu mah namanya Sarung Guru." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Kau sih Yamato ngasi pelesetan yang mudah di tebak," Kakashi mulai menutup buku icha-icha paradasi yang sedari tadi asyik di baca.

"Memangnya senpai punya tebakan lain?"

"Dengar ya! Bukannya Sarung itu merupakan salah satu jenis sayuran ya?" dan Kakashi pun tersenyum licik (dari balik masker tentunya). Padahal gak ada gunanya juga Kakashi tersenyum, toh yang lain gak bisa ngeliat, hehehe.

Ternyata berhasil. Terlihat yang lain sedang sibuk berfikir sekedar menebak apa jawabannya. Sakura? bahkan dia lupa dengan kalung yang membawa topik permainan ini.

"_Clue_ yang lain donk!" rajuk Naruto. Kalian tahu kan kalau memang Naruto yang paling bersemangat dengan permainan ini.

Sasuke melanjutkan baca bukunya. Berpura-pura tak peduli. Padahal mah, Dia juga penasaran tuh!

Sai? Dibalik senyum palsunya dia sedang berfikir juga tuh!

Yamato dan Naruto sedari tadi sedang asyik berdiskusi.

"_Clue_ selanjutnya sayuran ini bisa di tumis. Tumis sarung," tambah Kakashi.

"Aha! Aku tahu! Jawabannya kangkung kan?" Sakura dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Sedangkan yang lain, 'Kangkung? Dari hongkong? Jauh banget.' Ungkap mereka hampir sama dalam hati.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang giliranku," ungkap Sasuke yang nampaknya sudah menemukan plesetan yang pas, "Bukannya Kangkung itu adalah sebuah bentuk tanah yang menonjol di atas wilayah sekitarnya kan?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dan yang pasti sulit di mengerti.

"Ya elah... gue tau lo tuh rajin baca buku yang tebelnya _nauzubille_. Tapi bisa gak lo kasi penjelasan yang kagak belibet gitu Sas?" rajuk Naruto kembali.

"Lo tuh Nar! Perasaan dari tadi lo mulu yang yang kebanyakan protes. Iya deh singkatnya Kangkung meletus. Puas lo?" jelas Sasuke pake brotot-brotot.

GUBRAK! Jauh amet.

Sementara yang lain asyik _swetdrop_ + _jumpdrop_ akhirnya Sai yang sadar duluan, "Gunung meletus kan? Suer Sas! Jauh amet."

"Bodo!" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Eh? Bukannya Gunung itu yang di pake mandi ya?" lanjut Sai yang sukses mengejutkan semua orang.

Tampa harus berfikir dua kali dan tampa harus di komandoi lagi mereka pun bertanya dengan begitu serempak, "Apaan?"

"Air. Apalagi? Memangnya kalian mau mandi pake lumpur?"

**Fin**

Pelajaran yang bisa di petik:

Jangan terkecoh oleh jawaban yang semu, bila memang sudah ada jawaban yang pasti.

~v(^ 3 ^)v

Kriuk... kriuk...

Umm, yummi kerupuk yang baru di goreng emang masih renyah dan garing. Mirip banget deh ama fanfic ini. Wkwkwk.

Ett dah, tamat dengan Gajenya. Sungguh Me-mel mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ke-OOC-an yang terkandung dalan _Fanfic_ ini. Semoga tidak sampai terjerumus dalam _bashing chara._ Suer! Me-mel sama sekali gak bermaksud.

Oh ya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya perasaan ini kembali. Me-mel menulis fanfic ini dengan _just-for-fun_. Ngetiknya juga gak kerasa, tiba-tiba –eh sudah selesai. tapi gak tau deh ama gaya bahasa dan alurnya. Pasti berantakan banget.

Yang mau numpang lewat. Baca doang gak apa-apa ^^'a.

Untuk yang mau menambah pahala dengan cara beramal menyumbangkan saran, kritik yang membangun dengan cara yang lembut dan manis (?). silahkan Riview.

Ada yang suka pedes-pedes? Me-mel mah gak suka #Plok.

Jadi buat kritik yang pedes (_flame_) dengan 'sedih' hati Me-mel terima (_ _")v. Walaupun dapat membuat Me-mel terperusuk ke lubang yang dalam hingga akhirnya terpuruk. Boong banget. Me-mel mah orangnya gak kaya gitu kok. Terima-terima aja gak baik juga menolak rejeki (?).

Akhir kata

R

I

V

I

E

W

RIVIEW

01.05.2011


End file.
